


Fall Break on the River

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Modern AU Where Clarke is invited by Miller to go to a cabin for fall break with the rest of their friends and finds out that Bellamy Blake had been invited. And he gets under her skin. But over the break she realizes that she might not have disliked him as much as she thought.I decided to have Miller and Clarke be life-long friends instead of her and Wells (I don't know why if I'm being honest).Some places are real, like Barcadia and the Cabin, but I put my own spin on them.





	1. Day One

I got through the first third of the semester and made it to fall break. I was walking out of my last class before the break, with my friend Raven when my phone rang, and Miller’s name popped up.

“Miller!” Despite being an only child Miller was like my brother. At the sound of his name Raven looked at me and smiled so I put him on speaker.

“Hey Nate!”

“Hey both the girls I need to talk to! My dad is renting out a cabin for the fall break off the Shenandoah River and he said I can invite whoever I want so I will be picking the two of you up at 4:00pm, Monty, Jasper, and Murphy will be meeting me outside your dorm. I asked Harper, but she’s already flown home.” I stood there silent trying to process everything.

“Wow, bossy, maybe I don’t want to go to a cabin for break.” Raven’s voice sounded firm, but I knew she just liked giving Miller a hard time, the alternative was just staying in our dorms and studying.

“Come on Reyes you want to go, and you know it! Monty and Jasper are bringing their stash, my dad isn’t going to be at the cabin because he’s going fishing with a Kane somewhere we won’t bother them, and a friend from college said they’d come too. What do you say girls, up for some fun?” A smile spread across Raven’s face and, while I knew I should I probably stay back and study since exams would be the week after getting back, one look at Raven’s face told me I wouldn’t win that fight.

“Fine, we’ll be ready for 4:00pm, but please tell me we’re taking your mom’s Lexus, I couldn’t stand being in your cramped Camaro for nearly two and a half hours.”

“If you want! I’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

\---

By the time Raven and I had gotten back to our shared dorm we had already planned what to bring so packing didn’t take long. When we were done we had even decided to both pack a swimsuit just in case someone was crazy enough to jump in the water and, per Raven’s instructions, we both packed a dress and a pair of heels.

Miller pulled up to our dorm at 4:15pm with a scowl from Raven. She wasn’t one for having to wait, especially when she was excited to get on the road. We exchanged hugs and by the time all our stuff had been packed into the car Monty, Jasper, and Murphy pulled up beside us with their windows rolled down.

“Let’s go! Last one there has to jump in the river naked!” They waved and then were off again. I looked at Miller and Raven and they just shrugged.

The ride was nice, Miller let Raven and I have control over the music and before long I was passed out in the backseat, happy that I decided to wear comfortable clothes for the long car ride. We used to always go camping and fishing when were younger but that all stopped two years ago. We don’t talk about it, but with this being my first time back to doing this after my dad died, and I’m glad I have my friends with me.

I was woken up by a huge pothole that Miller ran over and hit my head on the door. I sat up and looked around, we were in the middle of nowhere. Or so it seemed. He pulled up to the cabin and his dad was already outside packing up the back of his truck with his friend Kane and there was Jeep in the driveway next to them with two people in the car, though I couldn’t see who exactly, and then Monty, Jasper, and Murphy parked.

“Dammit! How did you beat me in an SUV?” I laughed. Monty and Jasper seemed pouty and Murphy looked like he had just woken up from a nap too.

“Maybe because you kept taking the wrong turns.” Miller raised his eyebrows. “But please, for the love of god do not strip and jump into the river.” With that the three losers looked at each other then ran towards me and Raven, picked us up, and ran towards the river.

“Monty! Put me down!” I was hanging upside down over Monty’s shoulder with Raven thrown over Murphy’s, who also got a protest, and Jasper was already halfway to the river. As we passed Mr. Miller and Kane, I gave an upside-down smile and wave but when we passed by the Jeep the driver got out and I was presented with an upside-down Bellamy Blake with his arms crossed against his chest and an amused smile plastered across his face. What the fuck. The passenger got out too and I only say a whirl of dark brown hair, assuming it was his sister Octavia, before I was slammed into the freezing water.

If I was half asleep before I was fully awake and shivering now. Despite the temperature being in the seventies, the water in the shade was freezing and I was drenched from head to toe. Nate had joined us as well and everyone was splashing each other and laughing but before long everyone decided it was time to dry off and warm up, and I couldn’t agree more. On the way back up to the cabin I grabbed Nate’s arm.

“Miller, what’s Bellamy doing here?”

“He’s my friend from college, and he and Octavia are staying with Kane, so my dad had already invited them by the time I went to ask if they wanted to come. Why?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t like him.” Nate’s eyebrows creased together.

“Did he say something to you?”

“No. I don’t know what it is, but it seems like he’s the kind of person I’d want to stay away from.”

“Relax Griffin, he’s cool.” He swung his arm around me and we started back up the path to the house.

“I remember going to one of your parties and all he did was act like an asshat and we kept arguing.” Miller looked down at me with his eyebrow arched. “I just don’t like the kind of person he is and would prefer it if he stayed away from me.” He nodded his head in understanding.

“Don’t worry, I already told him you were off-limits.”

“You didn’t!” He smiled.

“You’re right, I didn’t. I just wanted to see how you would react and it’s pretty much as I suspected.” I could feel my face flush a deep red. “He’s a good guy Clarke, just talk to him.”  
“I’ve tried, and he gets under my skin.”

“That was once, and you didn’t even give him a chance. Come on Clarke, just give him the break. Besides, he asked if you were coming.” I eyed Miller suspiciously, there was no way Bellamy Blake asked if I was coming and there’s no way in hell I would he could change my mind about him. I would have to be stupid to not realize that Bellamy was attractive, and he could be funny, but he was also an asshole and we argued constantly, but I think we both liked the challenge. We walked up to his dad and Kane who both had towels in their hands for us and in return I gave each of them a hug.

“So, Marcus and I are fixing to leave for the weekend and we’ll be back Monday afternoon. I am expecting to come back to this place in one piece and I’m leaving you in charge, Clarke.” He gave me a stern look. “If anything happens call me and we’ll come back.” It wasn’t the first time Mr. Miller has deemed me ‘in charge’ of Nate and our friends but I really did not want to be considered in charge around Bellamy Blake.

“Don’t worry Mr. Miller, we got this. Besides, there’s not much trouble we can get into out here anyways.” I gave him and Kane a sweet smile which seemed to be enough reassurance because they both said their goodbyes then we were left waving after their truck.

This is going to be great.

“Damn right it is!” I looked at Nate. “Yes, you said that out loud, yes I heard the sarcasm, and yes I mean that this is actually going to be a great weekend.” I sighed and shook my head then we both made our way towards the cabin.

\---

It wasn’t long until everyone had showered and changed clothes when the guys decided that they wanted to go out to eat tonight. There was a small town about fifteen minutes away and, with some debating, we all agreed on going to a half-bar-half-arcade place and then back to the cabin for a movie.

“Come on, Clarke! You have to put on a little bit of makeup!” Raven was standing in front of me with mascara in hand while Octavia was behind me putting slight waves in my hair. Us girls got put in the same bedroom while the boys split the other two bedrooms and I was finding that Octavia, while she looked like her brother, was very kind and funny despite having the same rebellious streak as her brother. And she couldn’t stop looking at Jasper.

“You hardly wear makeup yourself Raven, why do I have to put any on?” I could see her exchange glances with Octavia and a sly grin crept across her face.

“Because, I saw how Bellamy was looking at you and makeup is used to enhance features that are already there.”

“It’s true, Bellamy kept bringing you up on the ride here.” I could hear the smile in Octavia’s voice. “He was excited when he found out that you had been invited and, trust me, he hasn’t been this excited about anything in a while.”

I conceded and let Raven and Octavia give me a slight makeover and when we were done the boys were pounding at the door telling us to hurry. We all looked at ourselves in the mirror and I was surprised with what I saw. I won the battle to wear my dark blue skinny jeans and my burgundy off-the-shoulder sweater if I wore my black leather booties. Octavia settled on a soft t-shirt that exposed her shoulders and faux leather black pants with black heels. The light nude coloring caused her blue eyes to stand out and made her dark brown hair look nearly black. Raven was wearing her ripped black jeans, a gray crop top, and her signature red leather jacket. Raven and Octavia wouldn’t have a problem turning the heads of the boys in this cabin, but I on the other hand felt uncomfortable. I had dressed up before but not to try and catch someone’s attention.

“Ready?” Octavia grabbed my hand and Raven’s then lead us down the stairs.

The boys were at the kitchen island talking about the upcoming UFC match when Jasper looked up and just stared at us, Octavia in particular. The other guys followed suit until they were silent, and I was ready to take off my heels and run into the river. I could feel the weight of Bellamy’s eyes on me, but I forced myself not to look at him though I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. The guys were dressed similar in either dark blue or black jeans and button up shirts. They all looked nice. Octavia propelled me down to the bottom of the stairs where all the guys had moved to meet us. I finally let myself look up at Bellamy, but he was looking at Octavia with the corners of his mouth slightly turned down while she was looking at Jasper. Murphy seemed as if he was trying, and failing, to hide how captivated he was by Raven.

“Damn, please tell me we won’t have to fight any guys tonight, I want to relax.” Nate was beside Bellamy and when I looked at him, he flashed me a smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” I looked at Raven and we winked at each other. Raven had been training in kickboxing almost all her life and despite me not taking any actual classes, she was a good teacher. I heard Monty mumble something about wishing Harper was here and dressed up and I felt for him. I walked over and wrapped my arm around him.

“Come on, Monty, Harper would want you to have fun tonight. She’ll only be gone for the break and you’ll get to see her Tuesday. Yeah?” He nodded. “Let’s go!” Monty and I lead the group out the cabin and towards the cars.

\---

Barcadia was exactly as I expected from a bar/arcade mixture. There were jumbo sized Jenga blocks, a row of pool tables, air hockey, car racing games, hunting games, even a row of skeet ball; and by the back of the building there was a stage and a dancefloor.

“Alright guys, who is going to be the DD’s?” Murphy stopped at the front of our booth.

“Well my dad put Clarke in charge…” Nate gave me a sidelong look.

“Really, Miller?” He threw his hands up, as if to say he was just telling the truth. “Fine, I’ll be a DD.”

“Me too.” Bellamy walked up behind me and I could feel the heat coming from him, and smell his soap.

“Great! Let’s get some food!”

As we piled into the circular booth, I didn’t realize who I was sitting by until Raven slide in beside me and shared a look with Octavia. They planned this. I looked at Raven and she just shrugged. After we placed our order Nate asked who wanted a drink and I could see Bellamy and Octavia talking, when they were done Octavia smiled and Nate left to get everyone’s drink.

The drinks came and went, and everyone stayed just long enough to have a slice of their pizza before they all left to dance and play some of the games. And then it was just me and Bellamy. I tried to keep myself occupied by keeping track of where everyone was, but Murphy and Raven were dancing with each other, Miller was dancing with someone, and Monty, Jasper, and Octavia were playing giant Jenga.

“So, you’re actually taking being in charge seriously?” I looked over at Bellamy who was picking at the pizza him and Octavia were sharing.

“If you mean I’m keeping tabs on my friends to make sure they don’t get hurt then yes, I’m taking being in charge seriously.”

“Calm down, Princess, it’s nice that you’re taking care of your friends.” Princess? His gaze drifted over to where Octavia was and tensed when a random guy walked up to her and got a little too close. He was fixing to get out of the seat when I grabbed his arm.

“Hey, Monty and Jasper are there, it’s okay.” He looked at me then back at her and just as I expected the guys stepped in front of her and sent the random guy walking away with his head down. “You should relax.” I realized I was still holding his arm and quickly let it go.

“I can never relax when it comes to O, she graduates in May but it’s still hard to not see her as my baby sister.”

“I understand that, she’ll always be your little sister, so you’ll always want to protect her. But while she’s with us everyone here will make sure she’s okay.” He nodded his head slightly. “Maybe you should have a drink and quit being so tense, have fun.” Bellamy let out a breathy laugh and I could see him relax.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He looked at the dance floor then back to me. “Would you like to dance?” His question caught me off guard and I started coughing on my drink. Embarrassing.

“I don’t usually dance to this kind of music.” Which was true, I always felt like my movements were jerky and awkward.

“Me either, let’s be terrible together.” He slid out of the booth and reached his hand out for mine. “Come on Clarke, we should both have fun.” Without a chance to talk myself out of it, I placed my hand in his and let him guide me to the floor.

We ended up by Raven and Murphy who seemed to be oblivious to everything and everyone around them and I tried to let my body feel the music. I closed my eyes and found myself moving with the beat and when I opened my eyes Bellamy was moving too, and he was looking down at me smirking. I smiled and threw my hands up, letting go a little bit more. Once the second song started Octavia pulled Bellamy aside with a wink at me and I continued to dance. I found that I didn’t care what others would think of me or my moves and began to wonder when Bellamy would be back. I then felt a pair of hands move across my hips and they pressed me into a warm body behind me. I let myself lean back into them thinking that even though it was Bellamy, we could at least dance together. I turned around and was face to face with a tall, blond guy and staggered back. He grabbed my wrist but as I tried to wrench it back, he tightened his hold on me.

“Hey, play nice we were having fun!” The guy was slurring over every word and I realized he must be completely trashed.

“Get the fuck away from me!” I tried ripping my hand away and when he didn’t let go, I punched him. It didn’t take long for him to regain his equilibrium and he backhanded me. The blow caught me off guard and I tripped in my heels and fell into a pair of arms that belonged to someone shorter than me. I didn’t look to see who it was as I was focused on getting back to the asshole that had just hit me.

“Clarke! Clarke!” I realized that the hands that were holding me back were Raven’s and when I looked at her, her face was full of concern. “Are you okay? What the fuck happened? You’re bleeding!” Raven’s eyes hardened and began searching the crowd.

“Clarke, are you okay?” I turned and saw Bellamy standing beside me with Murphy, Octavia and Jasper. His eyes were wide, and he was searching my face, his eyes resting on my cut. His eyes went dark and his brows knitted together.

“This guy, he –”

“Which guy?”

“Tall, blond, dark blue button up, he hit me.” As soon as I finished Bellamy walked into the crowd of people still on the dance floor and reached the blond guy that I just encountered. When Bellamy approached him, he shoved the guy and then Blondie tried punching him which Bellamy easily dodged, then there was a full-on fight. Murphy and Jasper took off towards Bellamy as Nate and Monty showed up, took one look at me, then followed suit without anything being said.

“I think it’s time to go.” Raven and Octavia wrapped their arms around me as we made our way back to our booth and Raven took our table number to the front to pay for our food and drinks. “Octavia, can you bring Clarke outside? I’m going to get the guys.” Octavia nodded, and we walked outside.

\---

When we got outside Octavia disappeared into Bellamy’s Jeep and came back out with a wet napkin and began dabbing it at the corner of my mouth when everyone else walked out the door. I did a quick mental assessment of everyone in the group and let out a sigh of relief when it seemed like everyone was okay. Bellamy walked straight to me and looked me over.

“Are you okay?” He moved a strand of hair out of my face, grazing my skin with his thumb as he did so which felt like a match. I looked at him and saw that he had a slight cut on his left cheekbone but was otherwise fine. He held my gaze until I regained my sensibility and remembered I hadn’t answered him.

“Yes, I am, thank you for standing up for me.” He gave me a slight nod.

“That was a hell of a punch Clarke.” I looked over at Murphy who was smirking. “Remind me not to upset you.” Despite what happened not even half an hour ago, I smiled.

“That guy was a creep. I just want to go home.” Everyone agreed, and we all piled into the cars, though Raven decided to take my spot in driving back since she hadn’t even had a full drink and I was lightheaded.

\---

When we got back to the cabin Raven and Octavia ushered me into the bedroom so we could make sure my cut was clean and then we all changed into our pajamas. When we walked into the kitchen, we saw that Monty had set up eight glasses and was in the process of mixing drinks and the guys were making space in the living room, so everyone could fit, and they had even started a fire.

“Oh god, not Monty’s Mixers of Death?” Raven’s eyes were wide, and she was looking in horror at the concoction Monty was putting together.

“Hey! You like my mixers, it makes things more interesting.” Monty came up to me and pressed a glass into my hands. “This one was made especially for you.” I took the glass out of his hands and smelled it. Bourbon and Dr. Pepper. “Everybody, drinks in the kitchen!” Everyone claimed their own glass and then we settled in the living room debating on if we should put on a movie or play a game.

“I haven’t played poker in a while, and I brought my poker set.” I chimed in.

“I’ve never played poker.” I looked at Octavia who was sitting close to Jasper.

“Then poker it is!” I jumped up and Bellamy, who was sitting next to me again, gave me an appreciative look.

I grabbed my poker set and we all went through the process of getting everyone’s five dollars to buy in and explaining the different games to Octavia. Jasper said that he would help her as we went and before long, she was beating everyone. It was a fun game where everyone was talking and laughing and there was even a show put on by Monty and Jasper playing air guitar and drums to Add It Up by Violent Femmes that got a round of applause.

“So, Clarke, what exactly happened earlier?” Octavia jabbed Jasper in the ribs and I tried to stifle my laugh. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s fine. I was dancing, and the guy came up and decided he wanted to dance too, but when I tried pushing him away, he didn’t let me go.” I tried to keep myself from remembering that I thought it was Bellamy who was pressing against me, but I could still feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

“I was surprised you even let him touch you, you’ve never done that before.” Raven’s words made me blush deeper.

“It didn’t really register, I was caught up.” I chanced a look at Bellamy, but he was leaning back on his hands and already looking at me.

“I just can’t believe he actually hit you, Clarke.” Nate was shaking his head.

“Me either, the guy was trashed.”

“Still.” Bellamy’s voice was low and as he sat up, I could see the scrapes on his knuckles. “He touched you when he knew he shouldn’t have, and he hit you when you tried getting away. He deserved his ass kicked.”

“I think you did that pretty well.” Murphy’s eyebrows shot up. “I don’t think he’ll touch anyone ever again.” I was sure my face was the color of a tomato at this point.

“We need more firewood, I’ll be right back.” I shot up and walked towards the door. “Don’t look at my cards!”

When I made it outside, I took a deep breath of the crisp air. Being so close to Bellamy and remembering that I thought it was him in the bar, and the fact that he actually beat up the guy who hit me was overwhelming. Why does he care? Why do I care if he cares?

“Need help?” I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to even hear Bellamy come down the steps behind me.

“Um, yeah, thanks.” We began walking to the back of the cabin where the wood was stacked. “I, uh, I usually don’t let people I don’t know grab me like that, I just, um—”

“Thought it was me?”

“Yeah.” I couldn’t meet his eyes and busied myself gathering the wood.

“Listen, Clarke –”

“No don’t worry about it. I understand.”

“No, I was going to say that as much as I would like to have danced with you like that, I wouldn’t touch you unless you wanted me to.” My breath caught in my throat and I forgot how to breathe.

“But I didn’t –” I grabbed one of the lower logs and was startled by a loud hiss.

“Clarke!” Bellamy dropped the wood he had gathered in his hands and pulled me backwards as the snake struck out at me. He didn’t let me go until we were on the steps to the cabin and I couldn’t move. “Are you okay?”

“You seem to be asking me that a lot tonight.” I brought my eyes up to his and we stared at each other. I was trying to make a mental note of his features that I could see with what little moonlight there was. His face was full of freckles, his brown eyes were bright compared to his black hair that was curling at the edges, and he had a scar on the left side of his top lip. And, of course, the new cut that he got from standing up for me in the bar. I glanced at his mouth again and wondered what it would feel like to have against mine, then silently cursing myself for that sudden thought, but when I looked at his eyes he was gazing down at me.

“Clarke—”

“Hey! We heard a yell and then nothing else, is everyone okay?” Raven appeared in the doorway and I closed my eyes. I actually wanted to kiss him.

“Yeah, Clarke almost got bit by a snake, but everything is good.”

“Jesus, Clarke, we need to just keep you inside for the rest of the break.”

Bellamy let me go and we made our way back inside, the almost-possible kiss wasn’t brought up for the rest of the night and when I went to sleep, I concluded that he didn’t want to kiss me, and I had just made it all up in my head. And the worse part of all is that I wished it had happened.


	2. Day 2 - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tub wrestling, football, and some shirtless Bellamy that Clarke can't stop looking at.

When I woke up the next day I looked around and found that I had ended up next to a shirtless Bellamy. My eyes drifted over his exposed torso and I silently cursed myself for doing so. I had seen guys shirtless before but there was something about him…I shook my head and made my way towards the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone else up. Surprisingly after two of Monty’s mixed drinks I didn’t have a hangover, though I couldn’t tell if others would.

When I got back into the living room Bellamy was in the kitchen taking out eggs and bacon, still shirtless. I adverted my eyes and tried to find a way out of the room when he turned around. His hair was messy, and I saw that his body looked like a Renaissance sculpture, like he had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. He had broad shoulders and narrow waist, defined abs, and I found myself attracted to his arms. Since when are forearms attractive? Since they’re his. I moved to leave the room when he saw me out of the corner of his eye and looked at me, he looked me up and down, like how I had just done him, and a slight flush crept across his cheeks. Now he’s blushing?

“’Morning, hungry?” I looked at everyone else who was still asleep and decided that there was no way to leave now without being rude.

“Very.” I made my way to the bar and sat on one of the stools. “Need any help?”

“I think I got it, though I’m not sure how everyone likes their eggs.” The fact that he wanted to make everyone’s favorite eggs caught me off guard.

“If I’m cooking for multiple people I usually just go for scrambled, it’s easier and great for biscuits. Speaking of which, didn’t Mr. Miller bring some?” I got off the stool and walked over to the freezer. “Ta-dah!” I waved the biscuits with a flourish that received a laugh from Bellamy.

“Do you cook often?”

“Yeah, my mom is a hopeless cook so I started cooking, otherwise it would be take out every night.”

“What about your dad?”

“Oh, um, he passed away two years ago. He used to be the cook so that’s why I had to step in and start cooking.” I hadn’t really talked about my dad with someone in a while and I found that I didn’t mind telling him.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I – we – Octavia and I, lost our mom not too long ago.” His confession stalled my whisking and I turned to look at him.

“Bellamy, I’m so sorry.” I reached out and touched his arm. “Losing a parent is one of the worst things I could imagine.”

He gave me a sad smile. “It’s okay, we’ve had time to heal and Octavia seems to be happy again.” He looked towards the couch his little sister was sharing with Raven and my heart ached for him, then he looked at me. “This is a heavy morning conversation.” He looked down at my hand still on his shoulder and I quickly removed it, blushing. How many times am I going to blush around him?

“Right, sorry.” I gave him a slight smile and continued my whisking.

“Breakfast!” I jumped at Jasper and Monty’s voices.

“Almost ready guys, hang on!”

It seemed that Monty and Jasper yelling had woken everyone else up and when Raven and Octavia saw me and a shirtless Bellamy in the kitchen, cooking together, they both gave me a thumbs up, and when Nate saw us, he smiled and raised one of his eyebrows.

For the rest of the morning I tried to keep myself from looking at Bellamy but whenever I did look at him, he was already looking at me. Somewhere between breakfast being fully cooked and everyone getting their plate he had put on a shirt and I couldn’t help but be kind of sad. Octavia and Jasper seemed to pick up where they left off the night before and Raven and Murphy weren’t any better. Towards the end of breakfast Monty stepped out to take a call from Harper and Nate hadn’t quit texting a guy he met at the bar. Suddenly I felt left out.

Once everyone finished breakfast, we all decided to relax and start getting ready for the day before we decided what we wanted to do. I flung myself onto the couch and started looking through the movie channels when I settled on Warrior with Tom Hardy. Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Murphy all decided to dig into Jasper’s stash while Octavia showered in our room and Bellamy showered in the guys’, and Nate had said that he hadn’t gotten enough sleep and promptly fell asleep on the love seat. I was dozing myself when a voice came from the hallway.

“Warrior, huh?” I opened my eyes ever so slightly and saw that Bellamy’s hair was still slightly damp, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that seemed to stick to him. Yeah, okay, he’s hot.

“My dad used to love this movie, so we watched it a lot growing up, I love it too.” Instead of sitting on the couch he sat on the floor right in front of it. “You can sit up here if you want.” His hair was close enough for me to reach out and touch it, I wanted to feel it curl around my fingers.

“No, it’s okay, it seems like you’re going to sleep so I’m good with just sitting here.” He turned his head and gave me a slight smile, his hair brushing my knuckles. “Besides, you look cozy how you are now, and I wouldn’t want to interrupt that.” I could feel sleep pulling me back, so I closed my eyes. Absentmindedly I brought the tips of my fingers up to the curls at the nape of his neck.

“Mmm…soft hair.” Right before I drifted off I could hear him chuckle.

\---

“Clarke!” I was woken up by Raven who seemed to have no concept of an inside voice.

“Mmm?”

“Wake up! We’re all going to go for a swim.”

“Mmm...”

“Clarke!” I turned over and tried to block out the persistent shaking when two arms scooped me up.

“Put me down!”

“No way Princess, time to wake up!” Despite my weight Bellamy had no problem going down the stairs with me over his shoulder and when he reached the hot tub and went to throw me in, I decided to bring him with me.

The water was warm and when I stood up, he was laughing. “Not funny!” I pushed him, and he fell back into the water.

“Whoo! Clarke Rousey taking on the big dogs two times in a row!” Murphy was on the balcony looking down at us along with Raven, Octavia, and Nate.

“Careful Clarke, don’t start a fight you know you can’t win.” Bellamy shook his hair out of his face and as he smiled, I could see the challenge in his eyes. I could also his muscles through his soaking wet shirt and that didn’t help with my concentration.

“Is that a challenge?” I cocked my eyebrow at him and he smirked.

“Maybe.”

I reached down and splashed water in his face then he tackled me. When we came back up, I could tell that my excitement was mirrored on his face. He dove for me again and I narrowly missed his grasp and jumped onto his back. We fell forward and when he gained his balance again, he stood on his knees and tried throwing me off, but enough grappling sessions with Nate made it nearly impossible.

“Give up?” I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck in a mock choke-hold but I knew better than to squeeze as if I was in a real fight.

“Damn, I didn’t know you were that quick.” I could hear the smile in his voice. I squeezed my arms a little and he tapped. “Yeah, I give up.” I unwrapped my legs from his waist and when I loosened my grip on his neck he turned and wrapped his arms around me. “Remind me to grapple with you more often.”

His hair was soaking wet and was hanging down, almost touching my forehead, and his eyes were bright. I could see how big my smile was in the reflection of his eyes and his smile was the same. I was gripping his arms and it amazed me how strong he was. My eyes drifted to his lips and I brought my hand up to tangle in his hair and with it being wet, his curls wrapped around my fingers.

“Soft hair.” I murmured. His eyes traveled to my lips and I wanted nothing more than to feel them against mine. “Kiss me.” His eyes moved up to mine and I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, be leaned his forehead against mine.

“Not yet.” He straightened up but didn’t release me. “We have company.” He looked up at the balcony and sure enough everyone was leaning over the railing staring at us. I can’t believe I let myself get so carried away. “Clarke wins!” He released me and bowed. We made our way to the edge of the water and he offered his hand to help me out of the hot tub.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He gave me a wink as Octavia showed up with two towels.

\---

“There’s really no point in drying your hair when there’s a good chance you’re just going to get in the water again.” I knew Raven was right so I admitted defeat and threw down the towel I was using to soak up as much of the water that was in my hair as possible. Once I got inside, we all decided to dress light and put on swim suits just in case any of the guys wanted to do a surprise attack and throw us in the water. Again.

“She’s right, it’s probably better to just admit defeat and throw it up into a bun,” Octavia took a break from rummaging through her suitcase to smile at me, “besides, Bellamy will think you’re hot either way.”

“Speaking of him, I totally thought he was fixing to kiss you, what happened?” Raven was laid across my bed with her laptop open, I got a look at her screen and it was full of hundreds of lines of different colored code and I didn’t make any move to try and understand it.

“I thought so too! Honestly Clarke, you haven’t been around each other for a full 24 hours and I have never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you.”  
“I don’t know what it is, but I can’t seem to—”

“Stop making sex eyes at him?” Raven finally looked up from her coding and gave me her you know I’m right so don’t even try to deny it look.  
“Sex eyes? Is that what you’re calling it?”

“There’s no other way to describe it! My brother has been with a lot of girls, and I mean A LOT –” Raven cleared her throat and shot Octavia a disapproving look. “Sorry.” She looked embarrassed, but she was right, from what I heard he was really experienced. “But he has never been so…captivated by anyone. HA!” Octavia found the pair of sandals she had been looking for in her suitcase. “He probably doesn’t want to mess anything up.”

\---

As we made our way outside, I couldn’t help but mull over what Octavia and Raven had said. Captivated? By me? Sex eyes? By all accounts I was pretty sure I was one of the least interesting people on the planet to him so the idea that he liked me after spending only a day together made me want to laugh. And yet, we had nearly kissed twice. So maybe I was just missing the signs.

When we made it down the stairs the guys had already brought the kayaks to the shore and Murphy had started up the grill while Miller and Bellamy threw the football around and Monty and Jasper seemed to have disappeared but from the smoke coming from behind a tree, I knew what they were doing. Seeing that Murphy didn’t exactly need help with cooking just yet since the charcoal was still warming up, I decided to join Monty and Jasper. When I reached them, Monty was already talking technical with Raven and without a word Jasper just handed me the joint.

“How are you feeling?” I took my two hits and passed the joint to Raven but the cut on my lip started throbbing as if on cue.

“I’m fine, my lip just kind of hurts.”

“You need some ice?” Nate appeared beside me with the football tucked under his arm and I could see Bellamy and Octavia having a heated discussion behind him. I wonder what that’s about.

“No, I’m good, but I wouldn’t mind throwing the ball around.” I gave him a small smile and he held up the football.

“You want to get your ass kicked?” I took the ball and was fixing to answer when Bellamy and Octavia walked up.

“Just a little O, you won’t even get high your first time anyway.” Bellamy had his arms crossed and was looking upset, but Octavia had the biggest smile on her face when she sat next to Jasper and Raven handed her the joint. She took one hit and immediately started coughing which lead to Monty handing her his water.

I decided I had enough and twirled the football around in my hands. “Anyone want to play?” Bellamy eyed me with the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“You can play?” The intensity in his eyes made me want to combust.

“I can throw a little.” Everyone around us seemed to have taken a vow of silence as they watched us. Bellamy tilted his head to the side, and I could see the challenge in his eyes.

“Then let’s see what you got.”

\---

“Better luck next time Griffin.” Murphy threw his arm around Raven and they made their way to the barbecue pit. The game had been close, but Murphy, Monty, and Bellamy won by one point against me, Miller, and Raven.

“Not bad, you’re a lot better than some of the other guys I play with.” Bellamy had silently walked up beside me and was tugging a shirt on. Dammit.

“I’ve thrown the ball around with Nate for almost all my life, but I’ve never actually played. I’m surprised I did that good.”

“What else can you do?” I stopped and looked at him, surprised. “Nothing like what you’re thinking, I promise.” He threw his hands up.

“She can draw, I found her sketchbook!” Octavia’s voice came from above us on the balcony and I stared at her. “I didn’t snoop, I promise, it was on top of your suit case. You’re really good!”  
“You can grapple, play football, cook, and draw?” Bellamy’s eyebrows shot up. I shrugged.

“She can sing too!” Jasper appeared beside Octavia with a bottle of Sunny D, but I knew better than to think it was just orange juice, Raven had gotten ahold of it. “Who wants to drink?”

“And sing?” The look on Bellamy’s face was that of astonishment. “I feel wholly inadequate and I think I might worship you.” His comment made me turn tomato red and I couldn’t seem to meet his gaze. Worship me?

“Shots!” I was saved from having to answer as Raven and Monty appeared by the table with shot glasses followed by Jasper and Octavia who each had jugs of Sunny D and lastly Miller and Murphy stopped by the barbeque pit with trays of food ready to be cooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else is this day going to bring?  
> I hope everyone likes it so far!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> x


	3. Day 2 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where the rest of the day goes...

The rest of the daylight was spent taking turns using the kayaks, swimming contests, a round of frisbee, and even a round of chicken-fighting that almost gave Bellamy a coronary because he didn’t like the fact that Octavia got on Jasper’s shoulders. I refused to take part because there was no way I was going to get on Bellamy’s shoulders and have my crotch that close to his head, at least Raven and Murphy had already kissed, and I saw Octavia and Jasper making out when Bellamy went inside to use the bathroom. Which was a good idea on their part considering I was pretty sure Bellamy would have torn Jasper apart if he had seen them.

Now the sun had gone down, and everyone was at least tipsy because Raven and Monty had made it their mission to not have anyone sober by the time 5:00pm rolled around. The guys had started a fire outside while me, Raven, and Octavia changed into warmer clothes and finally took off our swimsuits that left us with the backs of our necks hurting. I was seated on a log next to Nate and staring into the fire and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the guy from the bar out of my head.

“Don’t.” Nate nudged my arm.

“Don’t what?”

“Think back to last night. It wasn’t your fault, Clarke, but dwelling on it won’t change the outcome.”

“He’s right. I know you and you’ll sit here and think about all of the things you could have done differently but it won’t fix what’s already happened.” I looked at Nate and then Monty, I knew they were right, but I found that trying to change my thoughts were hard.

“You look like you could use another drink.” I turned to look at Bellamy who was holding out a thermos.

“I think I could use a couple more.”

“Then have a couple more.” He looked beside me and when I turned, I saw that somehow Miller had left without me noticing. I scooted over and let him sit down beside me. “How are you feeling?” He was looking down at my cut and I found my eyes drawn to his.

“I’m good, what about you though?” He brought up his hand to run it through his hair and I saw that the scrapes on his knuckles were slightly bruised like my lip, though the swelling had gone down on the cut on his face.

“I’m fine, they’re just scratches.”

“You didn’t have to fight the guy, you know.”

“I know but hearing that the guy hit you warranted an ass kicking. I know every other person here would have done the same thing if I hadn’t gotten to him first.” That was true, everyone was close and wouldn’t stand by while another got hit. “Raven looked like she was fixing to rip his head off.” I looked over at Raven who was curled up against Murphy’s side, they seemed to be in their own little world just like Octavia and Jasper who were sitting next to them. They all seemed happy.

“She could make a grown man cry.” Remembering how Raven handled her ex-boyfriend Finn made me laugh. Finn had dated Raven years ago, then got with Clarke (with Raven’s blessing), then when he cheated on me Raven took it upon herself to make his life hell for the next week. I smiled at the memory.

“I have to admit, I didn’t expect everyone to accept me and O so fast, I thought we’d kind of be like outsiders.”

“We’re all family here. Nate is like my brother, and he and Raven are like my mom’s un-official children, Monty and Jasper have been inseparable since they were kids and melded into our group before anyone could blink, and Murphy, even though he can be an ass sometimes, keeps everyone laughing.”

“Hey I heard that!” Murphy looked up from Raven and was staring at us from the other side of the fire. “But I do agree.”

“We all fit together, and you and Octavia are no exception.” I held up my thermos. “Welcome to our group of delinquents.” He smiled and clinked his cup with mine.  
“Alright everybody, what game should we do?” Monty showed up with a blunt and Nate was behind him holding his guitar.

“Come on, you’re not going to be that drunk asshole who plays his guitar around the campfire trying to get everyone to sing Kumbaya are you?” Murphy raised his brows at Miller.

“I was actually wondering if Clarke would want to sing.” I could feel everyone’s eyes on me.

“Miller –”

“Oh, I love hearing you sing! Your voice is amazing!” Raven had straightened up from Murphy’s lap.

“I’ve never heard you sing.” Octavia had perked up too.

“Me either.” Bellamy’s voice was soft beside me and I found I couldn’t say no to any of them.

“Fine, one song, but you have to play my favorite song in return.” I pointed at Miller.

“Promise.” I leaned over and told Nate what song I wanted to sing, and he started strumming.

_“There was a time when I was alone_   
_Nowhere to go and no place to call home_   
_My only friend was the man in the moon_   
_And even sometimes he would go away too…”_

As I sung Raven leaned back and closed her eyes against Murphy’s chest and Octavia, Monty, and Jasper began to sway. I could feel Bellamy looking at me as I sang but I avoided looking at him should I mess up, and when I was done Octavia wiped a tear from her eye.

“That was beautiful, Clarke.”

“I could listen to you sing forever.” I finally looked at Bellamy and his look made my heart flutter.

“Yet she refuses to sing in front of anybody else.” Jasper had wrapped his arms around Octavia when she teared up and I was surprised when Bellamy didn’t do anything.

“That’s because I just do it as a hobby every now and then, it’s not like if had my artwork in a gallery because then people don’t know it’s mine and I’m not getting stared at because of it.” Everyone has tried getting me to audition for one of the singing shows or do a talent show growing up, but it was never my thing. “Miller, you promised.” Nate smiled at me and got ready to start strumming again. “Has anyone heard of Green Sleeves?”

“Yeah, it’s believed it was written by King Henry VIII for Anne Boleyn because he was in love with her, but she rejected him. But the piece is Italian style in composition so it’s likely it was written in the Elizabethan era.”

“My brother the history nerd everyone.” I could tell Octavia’s joke was full of love because she was beaming at her brother, obviously proud of him.

“I didn’t know that.” I could listen to you talk about history all day. Nate began strumming again but I couldn’t seem to look away from Bellamy.

“What?” His voice was low, trying not to interrupt the music.

“Nothing, I just, haven’t heard you talk about anything related to history, I forgot Nate told me that was your major. That was always my favorite subject next to art.” Before he could answer I looked at Nate who was strumming with his eyes closed; I knew he had played that song enough for me to play it in his sleep.

When he was done playing, he got a round of applause and Monty passed around what was left of the fifth for people to fill up their cups as Jasper lit the blunt and put it in rotation too. We all sat around the fire drinking and smoking and before long Raven and Murphy went inside, saying they were going to go to sleep but everyone knew better, Octavia and Jasper fell asleep on a blanket near the fire, and Monty and Nate went inside after what they considered enough time for Raven and Murphy to have finished whatever it was they really went inside for.

“Just us, want to head in?” Bellamy was stoking the fire that was quickly dwindling and when he was done, he took his seat beside me again and looked at Octavia. “I’m going to have to bring her in, she won’t get up.” A small smile made its way to his lips.

“It’s the same for Jasper, once he goes to sleep after smoking, he’s practically comatose.” I looked at the two of them, they seemed happy even in their sleep. “But I have to admit, I’m surprised you haven’t split them up already.” Bellamy sighed.

“Believe me, I want to, but she’d never forgive me if I ruined this for her. He’s treating her right and he makes her happy which is all I could really ask for. She refuses to let me roll her in self-defense classes though.”

“I could see if she wants to learn some kickboxing from Raven, she’s taught me a few things.” He looked down at me.

“You’d do that?”

“Sure, it’s always good to know how to hit.” I smiled at him, but his eyes clouded. “You’re thinking about what would’ve happened had it been her last night, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. The guy that walked up to her could have done the same thing that the other guy did to you had Monty and Jasper not been there. I just –,” He took a deep breath. “I keep seeing her as my little sister running around in diapers and scraping her knees and my mother’s voice saying, ‘your sister, your responsibility’.” He stopped and swallowed. “This is a hard topic for me. I don’t really talk about this.” He fiddled with the cup in his hands.

“We don’t have to if it’s too hard, I’m the same way when it comes to talking about my dad.” I paused for a moment, wondering if I should bring up a deal, the alcohol told it would be a good idea. “I could tell you about my dad and you could tell me about your mom. If you want.” I never thought I would willingly say that but something about him made me want to tell him everything.

“You would do that?” I nodded. “Well,” he took a deep breath, I assumed trying to steel himself for the conversation. “My dad was from the Philippians but died a year after I was born from a car wreck. Octavia’s dad left before she was even born, so our mother sometimes worked three jobs in order to support us and it was up to me to watch over O because our mother was either working or sleeping but she always did her best to make sure we knew we were loved and had everything we needed. I worked odd jobs for cash until I turned sixteen and then when I could legally work, I got two jobs as well as went to school and made sure Octavia did her homework and everything. I ended up getting a full ride to college and have done everything I could to make sure O gets the same thing. Our mom—” I could hear the lump forming in his throat, “Our mom got killed in a hit and run on her way to one of Octavia’s dance recitals a year ago. But growing up Kane was our mom’s friend had been a sort-of father figure and took O and I in without a second thought. I had already met Nate through Jujitsu and didn’t know his dad was friends with Kane until later.” He took a deep breath and finally looked away from the fire. “So, that’s my story – our story.” He flicked his eyes up mine then quickly looked away and towards Octavia. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

“Bellamy, I had no idea.” I could feel the tears rolling down my face as I laid my head on his shoulder. “My dad died from cancer. He was an engineer and my mom is a doctor, and she was always getting called into the hospital, so it was mostly my dad and me. He taught me to draw, sitting me at his desk and helping me detail my drawings and letting me have free reign over his studio when I was sick. When he died my mom didn’t really talk to me or see how I was, so it was like I was kind of left to cope with his death by myself. But looking back I don’t think she really knew how to cope with his death either or even go about helping her sixteen-year-old cope with it. You would think she would have some idea since she’s surrounded by death on almost a daily basis, but I suppose it’s different when it’s your loved one. But I don’t think I would have made it through that time had it not been for everyone here. Especially Nate. I was in such a dark place and it was like my mother didn’t care, but now I think we’re getting back to a good relationship.” I sniffled, and Bellamy used his fingers to bring my face up to his.

“You’re strong, Clarke, and so full of life, I couldn’t imagine you being in a place like that.” His words made me tear up even more.

“So are you Bellamy. I haven’t met anyone who would do as much as you do for Octavia and still be the kindest, smartest, and amazing person that I’ve come to know. I’m so, so sorry that life has treated you so poorly.”

“Everyone has their down times in life, but despite everything that’s happened, I’m happy. And I always told myself that I would do whatever I could to make my mother proud and give myself a chance at a better life. I can only hope she would agree.”

“Your mother would be amazed at the person you are today, Bellamy.” He smiled down at me. “Thank you for telling me about her.”

“Thank you for telling me about your dad.”

We sat there on the log with my head resting on his shoulder watching the embers glow brighter with every little breeze that came until there was barely anything left. It was nice just being able to sit in silence with someone and have it be comfortable, not having to worry about making small talk. At some point I began to drift when I felt a slight shake.

“Clarke?”

“Mmm?”

“You were mumbling something in your sleep, but I think we should go inside. I can carry you in first before I get Octavia and Jasper if you want.” I opened my eyes and sat up. I had been dreaming about him.

“I have a question.”

“Yeah?” I stood up and stretched as Bellamy walked to Octavia.

“Octavia said you didn’t kiss me earlier because you probably didn’t want to mess anything up. Is that true? Or am I just delusional?” I would have never asked this, but it seemed that the alcohol made me brave, and I needed to know. He was kneeling by his little sister when his movements stalled. Time seemed to stop until he spoke.

“She really said that?” He looked at me and then down at her. Fuck. “The truth?”

“Yes.” No. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ve been attracted to you since I first met you, Clarke. You were stubborn, but I could tell you didn’t think much of me because of what you had heard, and I couldn’t blame you. I wanted to change your mind, but I knew at the time you wouldn’t give me a chance, so I figured it would be best to not even try. But when I found out that you were coming, I hoped you would give me a second chance and you have.” His eyes never left mine and suddenly I forgot how to breathe. “Let’s bring these two inside and then we can talk more.” I nodded and watched as he scooped Octavia into his arms and I moved over to Jasper and shook him awake then half carried, half dragged him up the steps of the cabin.

I got Jasper into the bedroom he shared with Monty and Nate was camped out on the floor. I thought it was odd since he had been sharing a room with Bellamy but when Bellamy brought Octavia to our room, I didn’t see Raven and immediately concluded that she and Murphy must be in the other room for the guys. We both decided to change into sleep clothes then meet back down in the living room.

“Would you like some water?”

“Yes, please.” I settled on the couch as Bellamy handed me the water and did the same. He turned on the TV and I realized one of my favorite movies was on, A Midnight in Paris. “Oh, I love this movie. Have you seen it?” Bellamy shook his head. “Owen Wilson is a writer and he’s having writer’s block while he’s in Paris with his fiancée getting ready for his wedding when suddenly he ends up going back in time and meeting some of the world’s most famous painters and writers. I figured you would have seen this at some point.”

“It was always brought up, but I never got around to it, though if you love it, I should definitely watch it.” I could feel myself blush. So much blushing! Bellamy Blake what is it about you? Time went by as we downed our water and tried to sober up a little, then he broke the silence. “Um, about earlier.” Earlier.

“You were really attracted to me the first time you met me? Why?” He laughed.

“You’re a force to be reckoned with, Clarke. You’re strong and levelheaded and you’re so down to earth and fierce when it comes to those you love and you never back down from a challenge. I’m in awe of you and every time Miller told me about you, I kept wanting to see you again and get to know this wonderful girl that seemed ready to fight me the first time I met her. And now here we are, and it’s only been a day, but there’s just something about you, I can’t stay away.”

“And here I was thinking you just wanted me to be another notch in your bed post in the beginning.” When I looked at him, he didn’t meet my gaze and I realized I was being a complete asshole. I crawled over to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. “But I was wrong. I meant what I said earlier about you being kind, and smart, and amazing, and I am so sorry for ever thinking what I did about you. I assumed without getting to know you and I am so sorry for that.” His eyes drifted to my lips. “Can you ever forgive me?” His eyes moved to mine and darkened.

“May I?”

He brought his hands up to cup my face as our lips met. His kiss was gentle and his lips soft against mine but as we leaned into each other it deepened and I moved my hands to tangle them in his hair. We broke apart, both panting, and looked at each other before clashing together again and I moved into his lap, straddling him. His hands were on my waist but moved down towards my hips and stopped, waiting for me to say it was okay for him to keep going. I moved against him which was all he needed to move his hands further and grab my ass. I kept moving and before long he was moving too.

I broke away from him long enough to pull my shirt over my head then reached for his, searching in his eyes. He brought his arms up and I pulled his shirt off, his skin was hot against my hands. I took the time to trace his muscles and ingrain them in my mind. He had the body of a Greek God. He seemed to be looking at me the same and was lightly moving his fingers over my skin which seemed to leave a scorching trail as they went. I grabbed his hands and brought them to the clasp of my bra and his eyes bore into mine as he took it off. When it was discarded, he grabbed his t-shirt off the floor then laid me down on top of it.

“You are so beautiful.”

I didn’t respond but brought his lips down to mine as he started moving his hand lower and playing with my waistband. I arched my hips up to meet him and I could feel him smile against me. His hand then disappeared into my shorts and I stifled a moan, he was straining against his pajama pants. I reached down to shove his pants off and as he took them off completely, I took the rest of my clothes off too until we were nothing but bare skin on skin. He moved down, kissing and sucking as he went until he was positioned between my legs and began kissing and sucking there. I arched against the couch and bit down on my hand, trying to stifle any sounds that could be heard by the others in the cabin even though they were all passed out. I ran my other hand through his hair and tugged, eliciting a deep moan from him.

“Please, Bellamy.” He seemed to understand what I wanted because he came back up to me.

“You’re sure?” He kept his eyes on mine.

“Yes.” If you don’t soon, I might die. “I’m on the pill.” He leaned down to kiss me as he positioned himself.

I brought my hips up as he pushed into me, filling me. He was bigger than I thought, but it was wonderful. He began to move slowly but as I pushed against him, he picked up his pace and I brought my lips up to crash with his. This is what I wanted, I wanted him, and he wanted me too. He moved one of his hands into my hair as I pulled on his and grabbed against his back. I could feel myself getting close, but I didn’t want this to end. He seemed to realize this because he sped up his pace and kissed his way down my neck. When I finally tipped over the edge his name was a gasp on my lips and he followed right after.

His head rested against my shoulder until he reached down for his pants and my clothes and once he decided that I was modest, in case anyone decided to make a night trip down to the kitchen, he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out over us. He wrapped me in his arms and gave me one last kiss and I immediately fell asleep and all my dreams were dreams of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first go at writing smut so...please be nice lol


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice time for a fall fest.

“FINALLY! Hey everyone, come look!”

“It happened? Monty you owe me ten dollars!”

“Does this mean I should start calling Clarke my sister-in-law?”

“I hope it means they’ll stop trying to have eye sex.”

I was woken up by the sound of people yelling and when I looked up at the stairs everyone was staring at me and Bellamy. Instead of me being wrapped in his arms like when we went to sleep, he had moved down and was now fast asleep against my chest with one of his arms thrown across my stomach and our legs intertwined. God you’re gorgeous. He seemed to have been woken up too.

“I swear to god if all of you don’t shut up, I’m kicking everyone’s ass.” Bellamy tightened his hold on me then propped his head up on my breasts and smiled. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning handsome.”

“Oh god I think I’m going to hurl.” I looked up as Monty walked out of the room and Raven gave me a nod of approval while Octavia looked torn between wanting to congratulate me for getting laid and being weirded out that she would be congratulating me getting laid by her brother. Even though she wanted us together I don’t think she actually thought we’d do this.

“Who’s hungry?” Murphy threw a blanket off the stairs so it landed on the two of us.

“Hey! Don’t act like none of us know what you and Raven did last night!” When I caught a glance of Raven she blushed. I started running my hands through Bellamy’s hair without thinking about it.

“Mmm…that feels nice.” He closed his eyes for a second before leaning up and kissing me. “But we should get up.” He hoisted himself off me and I stretched out. It was nice feeling him on me but now I could finally move. “Coffee? Tea?”

“Tea, black and strong.” I smiled up at him and he did a mock bow and padded into the kitchen where Murphy and Miller were getting breakfast started. Then a face blocked my view.

“Clarke, upstairs. Now.” Raven seemed to come and vanish, and I was left wrapping the blanket I had slept with around myself and following in her wake.

\---

After Raven’s interrogation that lasted for twenty minutes, the food still wasn’t done so I decided to take a shower, thankful that Monty used the boy’s bathroom to throw up because apparently, he meant it when he said he was going to be sick. As the water washed over me, I closed my eyes and thought back to the night before. I still couldn’t believe it happened and I couldn’t get over the fact I had been so wrong about who Bellamy was. As I let my mind continue to wander, I thought about the heat from his body and his hands in my hair and his lips on me. Everywhere. When I figured I had spent enough time in the shower, and sufficiently turned myself on without meaning to, I wrapped my hair up in one towel then my body in another and walked into my shared bedroom to find a cup of hot, black tea and two ibuprofen with a note.

Careful, the tea’s hot…like you ;)

I let myself laugh at how cheesy the card was. Bellamy Blake, the poet? Since it wasn’t even noon yet, and from what I saw I doubted anyone would be up for doing anything for at least another couple of hours, I opted for sweatpants and a tank top. I didn’t know what exactly was going to happen after this break ended, but I was going to enjoy the time I had with Bellamy and my friends as I could. For all I knew this could be a one-time thing, kind of like a summer fling, where it burns bright and fast but burns out even faster. Real cheerful, Clarke. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and let my nose lead me to the kitchen.

The guys were all standing around the kitchen island shoving food in their mouths, except Monty who just seemed to be nibbling on a piece of sausage and Raven and Octavia were sprawled out on the living room floor on one of Raven’s blanket pallets. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Jasper grabbed my hand and started twirling me around the kitchen while he hummed, and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Someone’s in a good mood.” I smiled, and he spun me straight into Bellamy who dipped me.

“He’s happy because I told him he could date Octavia and I wouldn’t rip his head off.” I raised my eyebrows at him and a boyish grin made its way across his face and he shrugged. “Maybe I’m in a good mood too.” He leaned down and gave me a swift kiss before standing me up right and pushing a full plate over to me.

\---

“Alright guys, we’re burning daylight. We have until tomorrow afternoon to live it up before it’s back to reality and I, for one, tend to make the most of it!” Raven had maneuvered her way to standing on the kitchen island and she was looking down at all of us.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” I was still sitting on a stool next to her eating some grapes that Jasper pulled out.

“There’s a fall fest going on in town that I saw a poster for in the club!” Octavia appeared on the stairs with her hair still wrapped in a towel. “We could go to that!”

“Sounds like it’d be fun.” Though the words that came out of Monty’s mouth seemed more like a groan. He was laying on the loveseat with a blanket over his eyes, it seemed that Raven’s Sunny D mixers had it out for him because he was the only one hungover.

“Where you go, I go.” Jasper placed his hand on Monty’s shoulder, but his eyes held Octavia’s and she smiled.

“If I die will you die too?”

“Hell wouldn’t be any fun without you my man.” This got a small laugh from Monty that turned into a groan.

“I heard something about a fall fest, I’m down.” Nate showed up by Octavia on the stairs followed by Murphy.

“Same here, I want to see Raven beat someone at the punching game.” He winked.

“Then it’s settled! Someone tell Bellamy.” Raven jumped down off the island as I took it upon myself to sneak into the bathroom where Bellamy was showering and tell him myself.

\---

When getting dressed me, Raven, and Octavia decided to go for practicality over looks – for the most part. We traded our heels for tennis-shoes and instead of off-the-shoulder shirts and crop tops, I opted for a black, three-fourth sleeve t-shirt under my university sweater, Raven wore a red long-sleeve shirt that had mock buttons on the front, and Octavia threw on a heather gray, knitted sweater and we all were wearing just plain, dark blue skinny jeans.

Walking down the stairs tonight was like how it was Friday night except I looked at Bellamy this time. His eyes skirted over my outfit and an appreciative grin spread across his face despite how casual it was. Octavia was right when she told me that I could walk out wearing a garbage bag and he would still look at me the way he did. I looked at Jasper whose eyes should have been the bulging hearts from old cartoons, and Murphy’s look made me wish I hadn’t seen it. Inappropriate. Monty was wearing dark sunglasses even though it was almost nighttime, and Nate was furiously texting on his phone. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked up triumphantly.

“Hot date?” I shot my eyebrows up at him.

“Yep, the guy I met at the bar the other night said he’ll meet us there.” His smile was infectious.

“Okay, tell him he needs a screening first, I’ll be on standby.” Bellamy came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

“Mama bear mode?” He looked amused and I went for seriousness.

“Mama bear mode.”

“Let’s go!” I was saved from having to be a responsible DD this time since Monty declared he wasn’t drinking again for the rest of his life and Murphy had also agreed to be a DD under the pretense that if Raven upset the wrong guy at the punching game then she would need someone who could look the other guy in the eye rather than just kick out at his knees. This resulted in Raven trying to punch Murphy saying that she didn’t need to look him in the eyes to kick his ass; but they settled everything within an hour if anything was to be taken from what happened behind a closed bedroom door before we had gotten dressed. Now she was trying to usher everyone out of the cabin.

\---

“Alright, where to first?” Jasper had a child-like look to his face as he looked around at all the lights and rides though I couldn’t tell if it was because he was excited or the fact that we pre-gamed before coming. But even Monty seemed to have perked up a little bit since we parked.

“I’d say first we need to get the tickets and wristbands to even get in.” Jasper seemed to visibly pout at my words.

“I’d like to go that ride that’s spinning and going upside down!” Raven’s eyes were wide, and she seemed to be watching it move. “I really should look into making one.” She got a surprised look from Murphy. “A miniature one of course.”

“Yeah I’ll pass on that one.” Monty turned a slight shade of green. Despite nursing his hangover all day, he still wasn’t over it.

“I want to go on that ball drop looking one!” I followed Octavia’s pointing and saw a ride that was closer to the back of the festival grounds but was tall enough to give me acrophobia even though I was firmly planted on the ground.

“I love the ring of fire.” Said Murphy.

“Oh god, I’m just going to stick to the games.” At this point Monty was rubbing his temples.

“All in due time, now tickets!”

Me, Raven, and Octavia all seemed to practically drag our dates while I also pulled Nate along and Jasper grabbed Monty. Once we were inside, we decided what we were going to go to first when Nate left to go meet his date by one of the concession stands. It took Murphy holding me back after seeing me trying to sneak off and go after Nate and his date when I gave up trying to go search for them, so instead I decided to just keep my eye out in case we just happened to, accidentally of course, bump into them.

First, we got Monty a cone of cotton candy then went on the ride that Raven saw and vowed to never do it again. Then we decided to do a few games and work through our nauseous-ness before going on to the ring of fire, then we went on the ball drop that Octavia had been eyeing ever since we got in.

When all the interesting rides had been attempted, we let Monty decide what to do next since he had stayed behind while we all went on the rides. I felt bad but apparently he got to talk to Harper while we were on the ring of fire and it lifted his spirits. Octavia, Jasper, and Monty all went to the balloon pop station while Raven and Murphy finally made their way to the punching game, and Bellamy and I decided to try our hands at the game where you tried to knock bottles down with a ball. That resulted in Bellamy walking away with a small teddy bear while I got a huge dolphin.

“God you continue to surprise me.” He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to my temple. I did a quick scan to where Monty, Jasper, and Octavia were and realized that Monty and Jasper were very concentrated on trying to beat each other while Octavia laughed and cheered them both on. When I looked at Raven and Murphy, within the course of one game she had racked up a line of guys trying to beat her score but not even the biggest guy had succeeded. Murphy couldn’t have looked more proud as he hoisted Raven onto his back and she pumped her fists into the air in victory.

As we made our way over to Monty and Jasper, where everyone else was regrouping, I spotted Nate and his date one game over trying to pop balloons with some darts. Before anyone could catch me, I ducked under Bellamy’s arm and took off towards Miller. Mama bear time.

“Miller!” He turned around and his eyes widened then he turned to his date and mouthed what I could only assume was RUN. Before his date could comprehend what was going on, I slid up to Miller and looked at him. “Hi, you must be Nate’s hot date.” The guy looked from me to Nate who just shrugged.

“Yeah, hi, I’m Bryan. Nice to meet you.” He smiled and offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you too. What’s your intentions tonight?” I crossed my arms and stared him down. He visibly gulped. Raven would be proud.

“Um, just to hang out and get to know him better.” Uh-huh.

“And when tonight ends?” I raised my eyebrows.

“I, uh, haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“Clarke!” I heard Bellamy call my name behind me but ignored him.

“Why not?” He glanced over my shoulder and I could only assume he saw the six other people headed our way because he paled.

“I don’t want to mess this up.” He looked at Miller and smiled. Okay, maybe you aren’t so bad.

“Clarke, come on and leave Nate’s date alone.” Bellamy snaked his hand around my waist and pulled me closer, undoubtedly trying to steer me away from the two of them but I turned out of his grasp.  
“Hold on.” I stared at Bryan. “If you end up having ideas for the end of tonight, I expect Nate to either be back at our cabin by 2:00AM and if not then, then I expect him first thing tomorrow morning. You better use protection because UTIs are unpleasant from what I’ve heard, and if you lead my best friend on and break his heart then I can promise you will have us to deal with. Understand?” The guy looked at Nate and then everyone else behind me and judging from how he looked when his eyes settled back on me, everyone made it clear that he would, in fact, have us to deal with.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright Clarke, time to go.” Bellamy readjusted his grip on me but before he could steer me away Nate reached over and gave me a side hug.

“Thanks Mama Bear.” I smiled up at him.

“I’m Bellamy by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Bryan.” The guy nodded his head. “Nice to meet everyone.” The rest went through the process of saying their names as Bellamy made sure he had a good grip on me and guided me towards the ferris wheel.

“I think you terrified the guy Clarke.” Bellamy was looking down at me in astonishment. “I didn’t know someone so small could be so scary.” I raised my eyebrows.

“Do you want to get The Stare too?”

“The Stare?” Now it was time for his eyebrows to rise.

“I’ve been teaching her how to make a grown man tremble, I’d stay away from it if I were you.” Raven gave Bellamy a pointed look.

“Listen to her man, it’s not good.” Murphy, who had one arm over Raven’s shoulders and another holding an industrial sized cotton candy bag, was staring at Bellamy. “Take my word for it.” That seemed to be enough for Bellamy because he just smiled and didn’t say anything more.

\---

The ferris wheel ride came and went with me and Bellamy giving Raven and Murphy a run for their money with who could go the longest without coming up for air, and Octavia rode with Jasper and Monty because Jasper said if Monty was there then it would prevent them wanting to make out and, in turn, prevent Bellamy from wanting to rip him apart when they got off. She pouted but before long Jasper had her laughing again.

We walked around for over a total of five hours and then we all decided to head back to the cabin and just finish the night quietly and with some movies. Raven and Octavia seemed to be supporting each other while Murphy, Monty, and Jasper all talked about some video game that was supposed to be coming out in a week. I scanned the crowd as we walked to try and find Nate but failed and when I texted him he responded that he was going to be back late but promised to be back before 2:00AM. Looking around at our group it seemed that no one had caught up on sleep from the past two night so they were passing out standing up. I even found myself leaning more on Bellamy as we walked towards the parking lot.

“Did you have fun tonight?” He asked. I angled my head to look up at him, his lips were still slightly swollen from the kissing on the ferris wheel.

“Yes, I did, thank you.” He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of my head. “But tonight, I want us to sleep in an actual bed.” I could feel him laugh against me. We were almost to the car when someone yelled behind us.

“Hey!” Everyone in our group turned to look at who could possibly be trying to get our attention and I froze when I saw the guy the voice belonged to. Blondie from the bar. The other night flashed through my mind and the cut on my lip suddenly made its presence known (it didn’t even hurt when I was kissing), and Bellamy tightened his hold on me. I noticed that Murphy, Monty, and Jasper had moved closer to the two of us and Raven and Octavia were standing up straight behind them.

“Is there a problem?” Bellamy’s voice was hard.

“You’re the group from the bar the other night.”

“Yeah, and?” It was Monty who spoke, his hangover seemingly gone.

“I wanted to apologize.” The guy spotted me under Bellamy’s arm and half hidden by the large dolphin I had won. He stepped closer, but everyone closed in on me. I could see that he had a healing black eye and bruises on his jawline as well as a cut over his eyebrow. Bellamy really did beat the shit out of him.

“I think that’s far enough.” Jasper had his arms crossed and was standing at his full height. He was tall when he wasn’t slouching.

“I want to apologize.” He looked me directly in the eyes. “I was drunk the other night and I’m sorry for what I did.”

“Apologizing doesn’t make the fact that you hit her any better.” It was Murphy’s turn to talk. “So, take your apology and stuff it up your ass.”

“Wait what—”

“If you like being able to walk I suggest you turn the fuck around and leave her alone. I beat your ass once and I’ll do it again and I’m sure no one here will stop me.” I looked up at Bellamy, the tension radiating from him and the look on his face was enough to make me wonder why the other guy wasn’t a pile of ash. The guy held his hands up and moved forward, at this point the guys where a human shield in front of me but Bellamy hadn’t let me go. I wonder how much of his hold is because he doesn’t want to let me go and how much of it is to keep him from lunging at the guy.

“You don’t remember, do you?” I moved in front of Bellamy who loosened his grip on me but didn’t let me go completely. “You were trashed and don’t remember.”

“No-yes. I remember some things, I remember trying to dance with someone then a group of guys was surrounding me and when I woke up the next day, I had bruises and a hangover.” His hands fidgeted at his sides and I could tell he was nervous, so he stuffed them into his pockets. “I’m still trying to figure everything out that happened that night. I saw you just now and your face flashed through my mind and I realized you were the one I tried to dance with, so I wanted to tell you I was sorry for that. I didn’t know I hit you.”

“My friend is right in that apologizing doesn’t fix what’s already been done. I would strongly advise you to not get that drunk ever again because if that ever happens again, I don’t know what else could happen if there’s no one to intervene.” I tried to keep my voice steady but as my mind drifted to what could have happened had I not known how to defend myself and I didn’t have my friends with me, I could feel myself starting to falter. “I hope I never see you again and if you know what’s best for you, get help.”

The guy didn’t say anything as I turned around and walked straight to Bellamy’s jeep to get in the backseat. By the time I looked back everyone had begun to follow me though Raven was being half dragged by Murphy and I could hear faint yelling. Bellamy slid into the seat next to me and pulled me closer to him.

“Two men in one night, I’m impressed.” I knew he was trying to make me laugh but I was too caught up in what could have happened. When I just looked at him, he pushed some hair out of my face. “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. How are you?”

“I’m…okay.” I took a deep breath. “I just can’t shake what might have happened if I didn’t – if you guys –“ I broke off and began shaking then Bellamy hauled me into his lap.

“Hey, what happened, happened and we were there for you. There’s no use in dwelling on ifs and what-could-have-been’s. From the way the guy looked when you left, I don’t think he’s going to let that happen again. He actually started crying.” He caressed my cheek with his finger. “You really are a force to be reckoned with.” When he smiled down at me, I could feel the uneasiness melt away from my stomach. As if on cue Murphy and Raven jumped into the front seats and we headed back to the cabin.

\---

Despite it only being a twenty-minute ride, everyone but Murphy, Monty, and Bellamy had fallen asleep which resulted in a lot of carrying and the threat of beatings. Bellamy wrapped my arms around his neck then quickly carried me to his bedroom and deposited me into his bed before saying he was going to go protect Jasper from a sleeping Octavia and make sure Murphy wasn’t really being killed by Raven. I was half asleep but decided that my jeans were too constricting and kicked them off then took my sweatshirt off and found that I could get my bra off without having to take off my shirt. I even forced myself a quick trip to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, with his toothbrush, then fell back into bed and went to sleep.

\---

“Hey, drink this.”

“Nuhh…”

“You’re going to have a hangover.” I opened my eyes as little as possible and saw a shirtless Bellamy looking down at me with a glass of water in his hand and a lopsided grin on his face. “You’re cute when you’re cranky.” I took the glass out of his hand and tried my best to chug it, when I was done I hated the weighted feeling of having all the liquid in my stomach.

“You’re shirtless.” I scooted over and let him lay down beside me. Despite being tired I found myself running my fingers over his body. “I like.”

“Mmm…I like you.” I propped my head on his shoulder and realized he must be tired too. “Get some sleep.” I leaned over and kissed him and in turn he rolled us over, my back to his front, and I drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Let me know what you think  
> x


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning history lesson, flour everywhere, and the adults come back

I was woken up by the sound of yelling out in the hallway and when I groaned and rolled over, I was greeted with a warm chest and brown eyes in a sea of freckles.

“I think Raven is threatening to kill Murphy again.” I let out a breathy laugh and stretched. The bed was better than the couch, but it wasn’t much bigger.

“I’m surprised she hasn’t yet.” I was fixing to drape my arm over him when I remembered something. “Is Nate back yet?” I must have looked very concern because Bellamy laughed at me.

“Yes, he’s back, I saw him earlier.” I felt my body relax and I let myself gaze over his body and trace my finger along his abdomen. His hair was still slightly damp from a shower he must’ve just taken, and he smelled of soap.

“You remind me of a Renaissance sculpture.” I mumbled it to myself, but it was loud enough for him to chuckle and catch my hand up in his.

“We can stay here and I’ll tell you all about the Renaissance.” I brought my eyes up to his and they seemed to dance with excitement. I took a chance and rolled on top of him so I was straddling him.

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” I leaned forward and kissed him, his grip tightening on my hips. “Where do you want to start?” He answered me with a smile.

\---

“Come on you guys, my dad is going to be here within an hour!” Nate pounded on the door of the bedroom.

“I guess that concludes our history lesson for today.” Bellamy was laying with his head on my stomach as I ran my fingers through his curls.

“We should do this more often.” He moved his head to rest on my chest and looked up at me. I could never get tired of looking into those eyes. “But right now I guess we should get up before Nate decides to send Raven.” His eyebrows shot up and he peeled himself off me.

“Good thinking.” He stood up and stretched. “But I agree, we should do this more often.” He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. “I’ll go ahead and see what happened while you get ready.” Then he left.

\---

“What the hell happened down here?” When I stood on the stairs and looked out over the kitchen and living room it seemed as if a tornado had blown through the cabin. “This place was clean when we went to sleep last night!”

There was flour thrown across the kitchen island, what seemed to be a burnt pan of cookies, and a bowl of what I could only guess was supposed to be homemade cookie dough, but it was extremely lumpy and slightly off color. How do you manage that? Octavia was standing by the kitchen sink with her hair tied up and mostly white, probably stray flour. Jasper popped up from beside the island and covered in flour too. Raven was curled up on the couch sleeping with Murphy on the floor on top of a pile of pillows with blankets thrown everywhere.

“We, uh, tried to make brownies. But when we messed that up, we tried to make cookies and realized we didn’t have any cookie dough, so we tried making our own and it—"

“Got out of hand?” Bellamy walked through the door, his hands were white too. “I think that’s an understatement.” He looked at me with a how have you put up with them look and I stifled a laugh.  
“So that explains the kitchen, what about the living room?”

“Wake-N-Bake! We thought it would be a good idea to try and make a blanket fort to hotbox in.” Monty followed in behind Bellamy but stopped to assess the scene. “Though five people trying to build a fort while already high wasn’t such a good idea at the time.”

“And you all decided to do this hours before Nate’s dad and Kane come back?” My head was starting to hurt, and not from the alcohol I drank last night.

“Yeah I can’t really believe it either.” Nate came up behind me and leaned on the railing. “I’ve tried waking Murphy up, but he just grumbles something about floating myself and I’m actually afraid to touch Raven.”

“Floating yourself?”

“Don’t look at me because I have absolutely no idea.” He ran his hand over his face. “Someone takes the kitchen and the other takes the living room?”

“I choose living room.” Nate held up his hands and walked towards the stairs.

“Your funeral.”

Everyone got to work trying to make the house as spotless as it was the night before. I decided to go for the pillowcases and blankets that weren’t being held down by Raven and Murphy then threw those in the washer. When I emerged from the laundry room, I was happy to see that Raven had gotten up and already piled the other items by the couch and judging by the fact that Murphy was rubbing his arm it was safe to assume that Raven had woken him up, and not very gently.

Bellamy and Nate went to work wiping down the kitchen and doing the dishes and they had both ordered Octavia and Jasper to go take a shower – separately – so they could at least look presentable for when Mr. Miller showed up. Monty took it upon himself to clean up outside and scrub down the grill and wash off the kayaks. It took almost a full hour but by the time we all finished cleaning and threw ourselves onto the couches and floor to watch TV Mr. Miller and Kane came through the door holding two large ice chests full of fish.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say thanks for not destroying the place but I’m pretty sure it only looks this spotless because it was just cleaned.” Mr. Miller looked us over and when Nate went to speak, he held up his hand. “I don’t care I’m just glad this place is still standing. Now, who wants to help?”

Everyone stood up and made their way to the kitchen to help begin prepping the fish to be grilled. I was the first one to reach Mr. Miller and he smiled but the smile soon faded when he saw the cut on my lip, and at the same time Kane seemed to notice the cut on Bellamy’s cheek.

“What happened to your cheek?” Kane asked, and Mr. Miller turned to look at Bellamy then brought his gaze back to me.

“And what happened to you?” He crossed his arms and I could see everyone around the kitchen look at each other, not sure if saying what really happened would be the best. I looked at Nate and then Bellamy who gave me a slight nod. “Clarke?” I took a deep breath.

“We went into town Friday night, to Barcadia, and we got into a fight.” Mr. Miller didn’t say anything but Kane’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at Bellamy.

“The two of you got into a fight?”

“No!” Octavia moved defensively in front of her brother. “A guy touched Clarke and then he hit her. Bellamy was standing up for her.” I could feel the weight of Kane and Mr. Miller’s eyes as they looked between me and Bellamy and then at each other.

“Clarke, you didn’t think to call us?” Mr. Miller’s eyes softened but I couldn’t meet them. I felt like a little kid.

“We had only just gotten here and I didn’t want to ruin the trip over something that was over. Really, I was in the best hands that I could have been in.” I looked at Bellamy and smiled then at everyone else. “Everyone made sure I was okay.” Mr. Miller didn’t say anything for what seemed like forever but then he nodded his head and looked at Kane.

“Seems like we’re not going out tonight.” Everyone laughed and when I looked at Bellamy his lopsided grin made me smile even wider.

\---

Once the fish had been prepared, we all sat outside around the fire eating fish that Kane and Murphy had grilled while Monty passed around a flask. Kane had saw the glint of it when it was passed between Nate and Jasper and looked at Octavia and held up a finger as if to say One sip. Bellamy seemed to be more relaxed with Octavia seeing that it was the last night she would probably have a chance to drink again because, from what I gathered, going to dance practice still feeling the effects of having drank the night before would cause much more pain than having to deal with a hangover.

The idea that it was the last night at the cabin and tomorrow we would be heading back home brought a wave of sadness. What are me and Bellamy going to do? Of course he was only right down the road and we could probably see each other every night if we wanted, exams were coming up and he would be graduating the following semester. Then what? He and I hadn’t even been together for a full week and yet I couldn’t stand the idea of not being with him. His confessions from the other night and the way he talked to me about the Renaissance and Italy just hours before came flooding back into my mind and I realized I didn’t want to let that go. I peeked up at him. He was sitting right next to me and at some point, his hand made its way into mine, and even as he was talking to Murphy about certain presidents, he was still tracing light circles around the back of my thumb. As if he felt me looking at him, he turned and smiled, but it faltered when he saw my expression.

“Are you okay?” The crease between his brows and the worry in his eyes made my heart leap.

“I was just wondering—,” I had to take a deep breath to steady myself, “I was just wondering what’s going to happen when we get back.” He looked momentarily confused, as if what I was saying didn’t make sense but then I could see the moment he understood.

“When we get back, I want to take you out on a proper date.” His thumb was still tracing circles around mine. “If you want to.”

“Of course.” I felt like I was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he brought my hand up to his and kissed it and I laid my head on his shoulder.

“Ahem.” Everyone around the campfire turned their attention towards Kane. “I see David and I missed a lot while we were away.” He was looking at me and Bellamy, then his gaze went over Murphy and Raven, who were practically on top of each other, and then landed on Octavia and Jasper who had his arm around her as she leaned in to him. “I’m glad everyone is happy.” As everyone went back to their conversations, I could see Kane looking at Bellamy, and when looked at me he smiled. He approves.

\---

Since Mr. Miller and Kane had to stay at the cabin that night some of the guys decided to sleep in the living room so they could give up their beds. There had been a discussion between Mr. Miller, Kane, me, Octavia, Raven, Murphy, Jasper, and Bellamy that while they didn’t like the idea of us sleeping in the same bed, or even on a pallet in the living room together, they realized that we were adults and would let us sleep where we wanted. Except for Octavia who was told that, legally, she wasn’t an adult, so it was expected that she still sleep in the bedroom. She wanted to argue but knew there was no point so us girls decided to sleep in the bedroom with her, so she wouldn’t be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Let me know what you think  
> x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short! But our break is coming to an end.

When I woke up it took me a second to realize that Bellamy and I hadn’t slept together that night but when I walked down to the kitchen, he was already there with a cup of tea waiting.

“I was fixing to come knock on your door.” He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and with Kane standing by the stove and it made me blush.

“Good morning, Clarke. Breakfast?” Kane held up a plate of freshly made pancakes and instantly my stomach started growling and he laughed. “Here, take as many as you want.” I grinned and Bellamy handed me a plate and a fork.

I was too preoccupied with shoveling the pancakes in my mouth to notice Bellamy smiling at me from the side of the island, trying to hide his amusement behind his coffee cup. When Kane turned around and asked me if I liked them he was greeted with me nodding my head but looking like I was a squirrel trying to collect nuts in my mouth.

Raven was still half asleep when she made it to the stool beside me, but her nose seemed to direct her to where the food was because even with her eyes barely opened, she managed to fork six pancakes onto her plate and begin cutting into them without bumping into anything. The others followed suit and soon the kitchen and living room were alive with debates, video game reviews, and plans for what we were going to do once we got back to campus with our last night of freedom. When the option of going out to a club was presented it was shot down by nearly everyone saying that they didn’t want to possibly relive Friday night again so instead we agreed to meet at Monty and Jasper’s apartment and have a movie/game night as a way to relax one last time since Wednesday everyone would probably have to catch up on assignments that were going to be due after the break.

\---

The ride home was fun and consisted of me riding back with Bellamy in his Jeep listening to some of his playlists and I found out that we have similar tastes in music. Every so often we would be honked at by Monty, Jasper, and Octavia who, at first, wanted to race but a call from Bellamy saying that if they put his little sister into any danger like that, he would personally make sure they never recovered put a stop to that immediately so after that it was just waving. In the end, it seemed like going back to campus was shorter than the ride there, though he had successfully beaten everyone back to campus by at least fifteen minutes since the others decided to take a detour to the nearest fast food restaurant.

When we pulled up in front of my dorm Bellamy had gotten out and retrieved my bag then decided to walk up to my room with me while carrying my luggage even though I told him that I could carry it, but he wouldn’t hear it. When we stopped in front of my door, I had to steady myself to open it, I felt like there was something personal about showing someone where you slept. But you’ve already slept with him. I finally pushed open the door and let him inside. There were posters on Raven’s side of the room that depicted rockets, space, and physics, whereas on my side Raven had demanded I put up some of my artwork. It was mostly nature scenes with a few portraits of my friends thrown in there, but Bellamy settled on one that was slightly hidden by my bed frame. He bent down to take a closer look at it and I realized what he was looking at.

“Your dad?” I nodded my head, unable to really form words. “You look like him.”

“People always said it was the eyes.” Surprisingly the words didn’t affect me as much as I expected them to. Maybe it’s him. Bellamy straightened and walked towards me, wrapping me up in his arms.

“I should thank him for giving me you.” My heart skipped a beat, but I tried going for light-hearted as I swatted at his arm.

“You are so cheesy.” He smiled and kissed me as he twirled me around in the middle of my room.

“We should go, I’m sure everyone will be showing up in a minute.” I let him take my hand and lead me back down to the front of my dorm just as everyone else parked.

\---

After everyone had a chance to put their things away, we all made our way to Monty and Jasper’s apartment that was right down the road. Since Raven and I knew where their spare key was, we decided to just let ourselves in, and when we walked inside, we were greeted with the smell of baking cookies and a blonde-haired Harper dancing in the kitchen with Octavia.

“You’re here!”

“Hey guys! It feels like I haven’t seen either of you in forever!” Harper broke away from the mixing bowl she was holding and gave Raven and I each a hug then went on saying she heard about our break and wanted to meet Bellamy but that the guys left to get drinks and snacks, so Monty and Jasper wouldn’t end up eating all the cookies before they were done.

While we were waiting, we all decided to sit on the counters passing around an almost empty bowl of cookie dough and talking about our break. Harper was sad that she couldn’t spend more time back home but with Thanksgiving around the corner she said that she was excited to introduce Monty to her parents.

“What about you, Clarke? Are you going to introduce Bellamy to your parents?” I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

“I want too, even though we just got together.” I looked from Harper to Octavia. “Do you guys have plans for Thanksgiving?” Octavia shook her head. “Good, Nate and his dad are coming so I’ll tell my mom that I’m inviting the three of you too.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Of course! My parents would love to meet you.” As soon as I said that the front door burst open and all the guys spilled into the apartment. They all seemed to be bickering about something, but it seemed as if Bellamy knew where I was because he eyes immediately found mine and he smiled. I couldn’t help but smile back as he ignored the commotion behind him and made his way to me, placing his hands on either side of me against the counter and rubbing his nose against mine. Hey, we’re finally the same height.

“Hello gorgeous.” I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine. “I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, give me a break, you’ve been apart for like three hours!” Murphy groaned but he softened when he wrapped his arms around Raven and kissed her cheek.

After everyone got comfortable, we started the night by playing a round of Cards Against Humanity with some B grade horror movie playing in the back ground. It was a night full of love and the sound of my friends laughing. At one point between drink refills I felt Bellamy’s breath against my ear.

“Octavia tells me we’re spending Thanksgiving with you.” Bellamy’s arm snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer. “Should I be worried?”

“No, my mom is going to love you.” I smiled and the boyish grin returned to his face as he leaned over to kiss me.

I could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it!  
> I think it ended well, but if you think you might want more then leave a comment!  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on here and I'm not really sure how good it is, so any comments or tips would be appreciated! Thanks x


End file.
